1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking aid attachment for a cane and more particularly pertains to a new stabilizing cane attachment for supporting a user upon sandy and snow covered surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a walking aid attachment for a cane is known in the prior art. More specifically, a walking aid attachment for a cane heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,771; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,828; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,162; U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,117; U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,040; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,234.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stabilizing cane attachment. The inventive device includes a support member having a bore extending therethrough and being adapted mount at a bottom end portion of a cane; and also includes a first stopper member being adapted to securely attach about the cane above the support member to prevent the support member from coming off the cane; and further includes a second stopper member being adapted to securely attach about a bottom end of the cane.
In these respects, the stabilizing cane attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a user upon sandy and snow covered surfaces.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of walking aid attachment for a cane now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new stabilizing cane attachment construction wherein the same can be utilized for supporting a user upon sandy and snow covered surfaces.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment which has many of the advantages of the walking aid attachment for a cane mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new stabilizing cane attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art walking aid attachment for a cane, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support member having a bore extending therethrough and being adapted mount at a bottom end portion of a cane; and also includes a first stopper member being adapted to securely attach about the cane above the support member to prevent the support member from coming off the cane; and further includes a second stopper member being adapted to securely attach about a bottom end of the cane.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment which has many of the advantages of the walking aid attachment for a cane mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new stabilizing cane attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art walking aid attachment for a cane, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such stabilizing cane attachment economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment for supporting a user upon sandy and snow covered surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment which includes a support member having a bore extending therethrough and being adapted mount at a bottom end portion of a cane; and also includes a first stopper member being adapted to securely attach about the cane above the support member to prevent the support member from coming off the cane; and further includes a second stopper member being adapted to securely attach about a bottom end of the cane.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment that is easily and conveniently attached to the bottom end portion of a conventional walking cane.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new stabilizing cane attachment that provides greater surface area to prevent a user from slipping with the walking cane on sandy and snow covered surface.